Caoimhe meets Evan
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: REWRITE! Caoimhe, a singer from Ireland meets Matthew Korklan when she goes to watch her best friend John Cena defend his WWE championship. But does Matt have a secret? And what happens when an accident forces Caoimhe to question her feelings towards both Matt and John. BTW Caoimhe is said KEE-VA.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: REWRITE! Caoimhe, a singer from Ireland meets Matthew Korklan when she goes to watch her best friend John Cena defend his WWE championship. But does Matt have a secret? And what happens when an accident forces Caoimhe to question her feelings towards both Matt and John. BTW Caoimhe is said KEE-VA.**

**Author Note: I have read over this story and I'm not happy with it so I have decided to rewrite the WHOLE thing and am posting it again. The storyline will be the same but there will be some changes, some corrections and added extra stuff. ****I have re-written the first 7 chapters now and will hopefully be able to update regularly. ****I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and OCs.**

* * *

><p>"That was a great show Caoimhe" My best friend John said. Yes my name is Caoimhe it's actually pronounced KEE-VA, seriously don't ask its Irish, my mum named me and because she is Irish herself she decided Caoimhe was a good name for me and to be honest I quite like it... it's different.<p>

"Aww…thanks John that's why you're my best friend...you always know what to say" I laughed as I gave him a big hug. John Cena had been my best friend for years, I met him at a magazine interview when I released my first single and we had been best friends ever since.

"Hey, Caoimhe do you wanna' come and watch me fight tomorrow I could really use the support of a friend seeing as I'm defending my WWE Championship" John asked. He had on his puppy dog face that always got me to say yes to him.

"YES!" I exclaimed excitedly, bouncing around like a small child on Christmas day "I'll be there! Are you set to go over?" I asked.

"I'm not saying" John said with a cheeky smile, his bright blue eyes alight with humour.

"Fine…but just for that you have to get me a backstage pass" I asked with a smile looking up as I tried to make my eyes as big and round as possible.

"Ok…Ok I will see what I can do!" John Replied. "In fact I'll sort it out now…I'll try and catch you before you leave" He said scooping me up into a bear hug and holding me tight, his face in my mass of curly dark brown hair. I loved it when he gave me those types of hugs, I always saw them as Johns hug because no one else gave hugs quite like John. Maybe it was the muscles.

I gave a slight cheer and run off down the hall towards my dressing room so I could get changed and sleep in the Limo that was set to take me back to my hotel room. I got to my dressing room and I put on my favourite pair of baggy jeans, my Purple, white and Black high-tops, and my plain white vest top. As I went to get in the limo someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, I was about to smile and do what I usually did when a fan caught me by surprise. But it wasn't a fan.

"Here are your backstage passes…I got Vince to stop by and give me them" John informed me.

"Ooooo Thank you John!" I said giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek which always seemed to make him blush slightly. It was cute.

"No problem…is it alright if I catch a ride back to the hotel with you?"

"No" I replied with a straight face before bursting into fits of laughter. "Yeah of course" I grinned moving over to the furthest side of the seat so John could sit down to. John sat down and I moved so I was sitting as close as I could get to him and as he wrapped his arm around me I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The next day couldn't come quick enough I was ridiculously excited because I was going to watch John wrestle...yeah sure I'd seen him wrestle before but I had never seen him wrestle in a pay per view before. I was so excited. I hadn't been able to sit down all day.  
>I'd been running around like a headless chicken. I had known John for a few years but hadn't quite met them all and seeing as I was single and well I must admit those guys were H-O-T HOT - I decided to pass the time by deciding what to wear.<p>

"Not a dress..." I said to myself as I shook my head. "or a skirt; I don't wanna look like I made an effort". I eventually decided on my favourite pair of skinny jeans, a pair of knee high leather boots, a plain black vest top and a red and black chequered blouse undone to cover up a little.

I started to get ready about 3 hours before I had to leave – my hair always took FOREVER!. I sat down in front of my mirror and got to work. I'd just washed it so dried it. As usual it went afro style. Time for the straighteners! Next was makeup. Now all I had to do after that was wait. John was going to knock on his way out.

As we entered the arena I could feel the excitement in the air, it was like electricity surging through the whole building. The fans could be heard cheering and everyone was running about as they got ready for their upcoming matches, there were people stretching, people talking and people running around with clipboards trying to get others into position for their matches or backstage segments they needed to do. It was amazing. I smiled up at John, I had never actually met any of the wrestlers before because I had either stayed in John's dressing room, or been out in the front row.

John's match wasn't until the end of the show so he decided to introduce me to a few of the others before he had to go and get ready for his match, he liked to be on his own before he went out there.

"HEY GUYS COME HERE I WANNA INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIEND CAOIMHE!" he shouted. Everyone turned around to look at me. I felt myself go red. I had never been embarrassed by attention before but this was different, these weren't fans who had paid to see me or bought my CDs, these were people who didn't like me for all I knew, I was always shown as 'faultless' in the papers and I was far from it. After a minute or so of blankly staring at me some of the guys came over to say hi.

"Ah, Caoimhe this is Randy Orton…he is actually a nice guy away from the ring" He joked. I smiled.

"Hello nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

"You're an amazing singer" Randy said with a smile that would have made me melt if I hadn't seen the young boy walking up behind him. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match that I knew I could get lost in, he had a body that looked like it had been chiselled out of stone and one of the cheekiest cutest smiles ever spread across his gorgeous face. I did recognise him but I couldn't remember his name and I hadn't been able to watch WWE for the past few months because I had been on tour and doing stuff to promote my new album.

"Hey, I'm Matthew Korklan but my ring name is Evan Bourne...I love your music" He said as he held his hand out for me to shake which I happily obliged to.

"Hello, Thank You so much ...I think you are an amazing wrestler" I replied blushing like mad. I still couldn't remember seeing him wrestle but I thought 'you're an amazing wrestler' sounded better than 'I have no idea who you are but I think you're hot'.

"That's Ok..." He started before he was interrupted by a small ginger haired girl bouncing up to him.

"MATT!...OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone here is amazing!" She screamed as she ran at him.

"Oh...hi Leanne this is Caoimhe...but I bet you already knew that" he said to her, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

Leanne was a small girl just barely taller than me with long wavy ginger hair and electric blue eyes.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!" She squealed. I was a little taken aback by her excitement but I was used to it. I'd had worse thinking about it.

"Hey Le…"

"_Would Matthew Korklan please go to the gorilla position for his match in 3 minutes"_

"Oh I better go…Will I see you after my match?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm here till the end of the show" I replied with a smile and I was pretty sure I looked just like a Cheshire cat.

He gave me an apologetic smile before walking off at a pace, John was too busy talking to Randy to notice so Leanne and I decided to go off and get something to eat from the canteen.

"So how long have you been friends with John?" Leanne asked throwing an apple in her hands.

"A few years" I told her "We met at might first interview and became best friends instantly" I smiled picking at my nails.

"What about you guys?" I inquired. I purposely avoided saying his name because I wasn't entirely sure what to call him. Evan or Matt?

"A…A while" Leanne stammered before quickly changing the subject. "He seems to like you" Leanne said with a smile as she was about to start eating an apple.

"Who Evan...Matt? What should I call him" I asked feeling rather embarrassed.

"It doesn't really matter he doesn't mind either but I call him Matt because I met him before he was Evan Bourne...Why don't you ask him yourself?" She replied.

"Ask me what?" He asked walking over and pulling a chair up.

"Ermm..." I looked down feeling myself go red as I got more embarrassed.

"She wants to know what to call you" Leanne blurted biting into the apple she was holding.

"Oh...No need to get embarrassed you're not the first person to ask me that you know" He said moving my hand from my face. His touch was soft and he smiled a dazzlingly GORGEOUS smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

"Just call me whatever you like" He smiled.

"Ok...I think I'll just call you Matt" I told him. Leanne stood up and said she had to go, leaving me and Matt to talk until the end of the night. John seemed to stay away until after his match, I think he could see that we were talking and he had some catching up to do with his friends seeing as he had been on tour with me for a few months.

"I better go...I have to be up early in the morning for an autograph signing" He said standing up.

"Oh ok...I should probably go and see John now anyway" I said shaking my head and feeling little upset that I probably wouldn't see him again until I came to a show but I didn't know when that would be. Matt turned around and went to walk away but before he did he turned back to me grabbing my arm and turning me around so I was facing him, we stood smiling at each other for a moment until he spoke.

"Ermm...I was wondering if I could...maybe...give you my number" He asked as his face turned beetroot red.

"Yeah sure" I replied handing him my phone, he took it off me and tapped away for a while. I looked at him as he typed, confused at the amount of time he was taking. Then he handed me my phone back, winked at me and walked off without saying another word. After I had finished drooling at him, I looked down at my phone to see that I had a note on the screen and I couldn't help but smile when I see what he had written.

"Are you ready Caoimhe?" John asked coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "I take it you got his number." He added leaning his head around from behind me so he could see my face.

"Maybe" I smiled back, a slight blush colouring my cheeks. John Chuckled.

"Come on, let's go" He winked ushering me to the door, some of the guys waving goodbye as we passed.

That night, I lay in bed and read the note over and over again, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I liked Matt after only meeting him once.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long I've actually written up a good amount of this story I've just had no time to post because of university but I'm done until September now so I promise this will be updated more often. I am working though so it will hopefully be once a week at the least.**

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open and I slowly became vaguely aware of my surroundings. My phone was ringing.<p>

"What?" I snapped as I put the phone to my ear. It was far too early for someone to be calling me.

"Well good morning to you to Mrs grumpy gills" I could almost see the amusement on Johns face through the phone. He must have been so proud of himself for that one seeing as I was usually the one coming up with the sarcastic comments.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning John, sorry if I'm not all happy smiles yet" I groaned throwing the quilt over my head and burying myself in it, away from the light of day.

"Apology accepted" He laughed "Now get your lazy ass out of bed and to my room, I want breakfast" He added. His tone of voice similar to that of a small child when they were demanding something from their parents. Though I did feel like his mother sometimes.

"Give me half an hour" I spoke through a yawn before putting the phone down.

An hour later I walked down the hall to John's room. After John I had put the phone down to John I had rolled over and gone to sleep for another twenty five minutes. When I see the time I shot out of bed like I had a rocket up my arse and got ready as quickly as possible. I knew how impatient John could be, especially about his food. I finally got to his room and knocked on the door, I didn't get an answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I decided it would be quicker to just phone him and get him to come to the door. Knowing him he was pretending to have died from starvation or something.

"John, where are you? I'm standing outside your room" I said as he answered.

"Hey, Hey calm down Miss temper tantrum. I'm down in the restaurant" He told me calmly "You took too long and I got hungry" He replied casually. I felt like punching him at this point.

"Ok...I will meet you down there where are you sitting?" I asked with a sigh.

"Ah...you will just have to find me" He replied through a laugh clearly thinking he was being funny. He wasn't. Not to me anyway.

"Fine" I huffed "But just so you know. When I grow, you're the first on my list" I added putting the phone down. I stormed more than walked down to the restaurant, which took a little longer than I had hoped for due to being spotted by some fans who wanted autographs and pictures. I gave them what they wanted and said goodbye.

As I walked into the restaurant I saw John straight away. He was sitting on the first table there was and he had mountains of food all over the table. You would have thought an army of people were eating at that table but nope, just John. He looked up, see me and gave me a huge smile.

"Enjoying those Cheerios?" I asked as I sat down opposite him.

"Loving 'em" He replied with a mouthful, purposely showing me the contents of his mouth.

"Lovely" I grimaced at how disgusting John could be sometimes. "So what was the reason for dragging me out of bed?" I asked "I know it wasn't really because you wanted me to come to breakfast with you. You're not ashamed of the amount you eat" I picked up a slice of toast earning a scowl from John, which I ignored "I mean who eats this much anyway? It's unnatural if you ask me" I sighed taking a bite.

"Before we get into that…How long does it take to get ready?" John moaned before eating the last mouthful of Cheerios.

".A girl has to choose her outfit you know" I responded pointing to what I was wearing.

"Ok. Anyways…So you like Matt?" John asked inching closer to me over the table so he could hear every little detail I said to him, he acted like such a girl sometimes. A 14 year old girl.

"Well he's cute and definitely sweet" I replied as I daydreamed about the note he had left on the screen of my phone for me the night before.

"Oh...Why is he sweet then?" John said literally bouncing around in his seat. What a child.

"Well look at what he left on my phone." I replied as I showed him my phone with the note up.

_Can I see you again? Please go on a date with me : ) xx_

"Awww Course I will Caoimhe" He joked. I didn't laugh.

"Shut up you twat" I snapped slapping him on the arm.

"Ow! Girl you're stronger than you look" He grimaced rubbing his now red arm.

"Shut up!" I snapped "What do you think?" I added impatiently.

"Well someone likes you" John smiled at me as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"I hope so" I sighed "Do you think I should text him?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely...he obviously likes you if he left that for you to read."

"Ok" I nodded, he did have a point. I started texting away but half way through typing my mum started to call me.

"Hello" She said as I answered. I could always tell how well a call was going to go with my mum by the tone of her voice. This wasn't going to go well.

"Hello mum" I answered as optimistically as my voice would allow.

"Do you remember Riley?" She asked, her tone had a sharpness to it as always.

"Erm...My ex-boyfriend?" I asked confused, this wasn't going in a good direction. Clearly.

"Well he wants you two to start over when you come back at Christmas." She announced pride oozing from her voice.

"NO! NO WAY!" I shouted in horror. Johns face dropped and he immediately went into protection mode, sitting up straight and asking if I was ok.

"Yes…But Caoimhe he is very sorry about what he did" She pleaded.

"Mum I don't care. When your boyfriend sleeps with your best friend it's not something you tend to forget quickly" I argued. Johns mouth quirked up into a slight smile. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Besides I've kind of met someone else" I added worried about what she might say next, she was known for having a ferocious temper.

"WHAT!...WHAT'S HIS NAME?" She screamed back.

"His name is Matt Korklan…He's a wrestler mum." I said getting quite annoyed, I still cringed as I waited for her answer though…she hated wrestlers.

"NO...I WON'T ALLOW IT!...WRESTLERS ARE BAD NEWS!...THEY'RE ALL TOO FULL OF THEMSELVES...I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT JOHN CHARACTER YOU SEEM TO BE SO FOND OF!" She screamed again. John's mouth fell open and toast fell out as he heard what my mum had shouted down the phone at me "Since when did your mum not like me?" he mouthed at me. I smiled awkwardly and mouthed back "Sorry" but by this point I decided that I had had enough with listening to my mum talk about my friends like that.

"Mum John is my best friend" I snapped "And I don't care what you say he's the nicest guy I know" John beamed with pride.

"Well you either come home to me in Ireland...or I come to you...Which will it be Caomihe" She snapped back.

"Neither Mum...I'm going to be home in a month for Christmas please can we talk about this then" But I didn't get an answer, instead the phone went dead and for once I had no idea what to do. John looked at me sympathetically, he had never met my mum but in the last few seconds he knew all he needed to know.

"Sorry about that" I said getting the text I had been writing back up on the screen "Anyways...Does this sound alright to send to Evan" I added shaking my head.

"No worries...Erm let me read it" John said taking my phone. "Hey Evan having fun at your autograph signing?" He read. "Yeah that sounds fine" He said nodding so I quickly sent it before I could change my mind.

"I still can't believe what he wrote in that note" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah it was sweet" He nodded "In a sickening I wanna throw up kinda way" He added grabbing the boiled egg and buttering some bread. I raised my eyebrow at him, I couldn't believe how much he was eating, he seemed to notice me staring and laughed "I'm a growing lad...I need to eat." He grinned.

"Ok then...Whatever gets you through the day" I joked patting his arm.

"These muscles didn't just turn up one day" He stated flexing one of his huge biceps. I had to admit if I wasn't so close to him as a friend I would have probably pounced on him right there.

I laughed "Eating all that food they're not gonna stick around for too much longer either"

At that moment I got a text. It read:

_Well I found out I have about 6 wives LOL. I wish people would tell me these things. Wonder when I got married to all these people. Btw u didn't answer my question…Can I see u again? XX._

I smiled and showed it to John who laughed and looked at me expectantly, he was waiting for me to tell him what I was going to reply, I pressed reply and wrote back:

_LOL...so ur having a good time then...n how about tonight? If ur not doing anything. XX._

I quickly showed it to John and sent it, I always showed John my texts because otherwise he got nosey and kept bugging me till I had shown him but he always did the did same with me, it was just kind our thing.

"I'm done!" John announced banging the table in triumph.

"You ate all of that!" I said sounding surprised, I shouldn't have sounded so surprised though he NEVER stopped eating. I was sure he ate in his sleep to.

"Yeah...I officially rock!" John replied putting his hands in the air victoriously. "Come on then let's go out" He said grabbing my arm and practically dragging me out of my chair.

"Hey! Watch the popstar...I need those arms...I use my whole body to dance you dickhead!" I laughed as I tried not to fall flat on my face but as I concentrated on staying on my feet my phone went off to let me know I had a text.

_I can't do tonight...How about Monday night? XX. _

I looked at it and then I felt John reading it over my shoulder. I had already made plans to see a movie with John on Monday night so we both knew I couldn't.

"Oh by the way something's...Erm...Come up so I can't go out on Monday night now...Sorry" I looked at John I knew that something hadn't really come up it was just his way of saying go out with Evan on Monday, I couldn't help but smile up at him, he really was the best friend ever and I knew he would do absolutely anything for me even if it meant he would be unhappy and it was the exact same for me.

"Oh ok never mind I will just tell Evan that I can go out on Monday night." I said typing a reply on my phone. Then before I knew what was going on John had grabbed my arm again and pulled me out of the restaurant and up to his room. He grabbed his coat and went to open the door, but I just stood there with my arms folded and tapping my foot, John turned back and looked at me when he noticed I wasn't following him.

"Hey…You coming or not?" John asked.

"Yeah but only if you tell me where we are going?" I replied.

"...The mall" John announced with a smile.

"It's actually called a Shopping Centre" I corrected sarcastically, John didn't saying any he just laughed and playfully pushed me out of the door. I followed John but I wasn't entirely convinced...John hated shopping with a passion that's why I always made him go with me. When we got to the shopping centre I knew exactly why he had brought me here, this was the shopping centre Evan was doing the autograph signing at and it was obvious where he was because there was a massive long queue going pretty much the whole length of the shopping centre and back again. A whole que of beautiful women.

"Hey Evan...I brought a friend for ya!" John shouted. I put my head in my hands and started laughing as everyone in the queue started cheering when they see John and me standing by the doors. I had a bit of time so I signed a few autographs for the people in the queue as I made my way over to Evan.

"Hey...erm...sorry John didn't tell me where he was bringing me" I said, slightly embarrassed as I took a seat next to Evan.

"Hey no worries I could do with a bit of company...I mean it's not like there are very many people here" Evan laughed as he looked out over the sea of people and signed another autograph. Then there was a massive scream as other people started to notice me, I didn't have my bodyguards to help me through the crowd so I looked at Evan with a worried look on my face.

"I better go before I get flattened" I said above the screaming.

"Ok bye…See you on Monday" Evan winked as I grabbed John's arm and pulled him towards the door, we both sprinted back to the hotel as fast as we could and walked up to John's room to hang out and watch films all day with junk food, didn't bother going back to my room that night as me and John had slept in the same bed countless times and it hadn't been awkward.  
>The next morning at about 6 o'clock there was a knock on the door, I chucked the covers off and rolled out of the bed without saying a word and opened it to reveal the last person I expected to see staring back at me.<p>

"MUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think. :)<strong>


End file.
